


because it shines upon the one i love

by prettyisak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: & ellie my first oc, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, but only for like 2 mins, isak is jealous, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyisak/pseuds/prettyisak
Summary: Isak is maybe just a tiny bit jealous.





	because it shines upon the one i love

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is my first fic on ao3 but i originally posted it on tumblr. i don't really know how i feel about it but what better way to find out if people like it or not than to add it on here :) 
> 
> i'll probably hate this when i read it again so :)))))))) anyways i hope you like it!!!
> 
> also the title is from the song lyric "i'm jealous of the moon above/because it shines upon the one i love" and i honestly haven't heard this song but i thought the lyrics were kind of fitting lmao

“Are you jealous, baby?” Even laughed.

“No.” Isak huffed, crossing his arms.

“You are!”

“No, I’m not, Even!” 

“Baby, it’s okay if you are. It’s cute.” 

“Cool. But I’m not jealous, so…” 

It was at this point that Ellie, the daughter of their downstairs-and-one-to-the-left neighbour, came running back into the room, giggling and squealing and throwing herself at Even. He lifted her with a exaggerated groan until she was above his head, before flipping her over and dangling her upside down by her ankles. Ellie’s laugh was bright and cheerful and effervescent. Her happiness would have been contagious - if she directed it at Isak just one time. That was all he was asking. He wanted her to run over to him and ask him to play, he wanted her to ask him to help her colour her picture (although, admittedly, this job was far more within Even’s expertise, but Ellie doesn’t necessarily know that), he wanted her to just show that she was aware he existed. 

Isak crossed his arms and huffed as he watched Even play with Ellie, who seemed absolutely delighted if her smile was anything to go by.

Isak was, in fact, quite jealous. 

(Nevertheless, he made sure to store this image for when he was in a better mood and could daydream about Even looking after their own baby one day.)

Even’s raised eyebrows tell Isak that his boyfriend is more than aware of this fact.

“Hey, Ellie?” Even stage whispered into Ellie’s ear as he lowered her down to stand on the floor, crouching down with her. She gives him her upmost attention immediately. Isak rolls his eyes. “Do you want to go play with Isak for a minute so I can go do something?”

At the question, Ellie shakes her head, lowering her gaze to the floor, her cheery demeanour lessening. Isak feels his heart dropping into his stomach - he knows he can be unlikeable at times, but he thought he was good with children (or at least, he used to be when he was growing up with a little sister in the house), he didn’t realise children didn’t like him. Especially this child, who always seemed happy enough to see him whenever he had seen her before, if not a bit shy. 

“Why not?” Even frowned, poking Ellie in the stomach in an attempt to grab her attention and brighten her mood a little. Ellie quickly glanced over to Isak, looking at him under her eyelashes before blushing and turning away again. She leaned in and whispered something into Even’s ear, causing Even to burst into laughter.

Isak didn’t know how to feel about that. Even wouldn’t laugh at him… would he?

Even pulled Ellie into a single armed hug, laughing, as if he just couldn’t help himself.

“He is very pretty, isn’t he?” He says, gazing at Isak with laughter in his eyes. 

“Even!” Ellie shrieks, covering his mouth with both of her tiny hands as she looks at Isak, a blush high on her cheeks, seemingly hoping he hadn’t just heard that.

Isak felt his heart rise back up from the depths of his stomach, the start of a smile quirking at the side of his lips as he becomes more amused rather than annoyed by Ellie’s shyness around him. 

“What?” Even laughs, beginning to tickle Ellie’s sides. “He is! He is very pretty! The prettiest boy in the whole world! I agree with you!”

Isak watches as Ellie screams and laughs as Even tickles her, before Even raises his eyebrows and meets Isak’s eyes, winking and blowing a kiss. 

Smiling despite himself, Isak rolls his eyes as he pushes himself off of the sofa and walks towards the pair on his knees. 

“Hey Even, can I tell you something?” He asks in a playful tone.

“Of course you can.” Even smiles back conspirationally.

“I think Ellie is really pretty and I hope one day she’ll let me play with her, because she’s really cool.” He smirks as Ellie peeks back at him, eyes wide and full of awe. She sees Isak watching her and buries her face into Even’s chest again, whispering; “Even, he thinks I’m pretty and cool! Does that mean I can play with him?”

“Obviously! Why don’t you go bond over your prettiness together while I go set up the kitchen so we can bake cookies?” The resulting squeal of excitement was seemingly - surprisingly - not because of the prospect of baking cookies - but rather because Ellie (finally) wanted to play with Isak, if the way she launched herself at him was anything to go by.

Even shot Isak a wink and a smirk as he turned to walk towards the kitchen, leaving Isak to deal with Ellie’s enthusiastic jumping around the room as she chatters about what they’re going to do, now that she gets to play with Isak.

***

Later that night, after Ellie’s mum has collected her and the kitchen has been cleaned - though it’s definitely going to smell like cookies for a good few days (a bit of badly timed flirting and/or resulting food fight may have occurred) - Isak and Even lay face to face in their bed, despite it being several hours before they usually go to sleep. Looking after Ellie had been exhausting - who knew children were so energetic all the time. They were ready to fall into a long, deep sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

“I’m so glad I have you, baby. I love you.” Even whispers into the (limited) space between their bodies.

Isak leans in to peck Even’s lips several times, sweet and soft, not allowing it to get heated. 

“When I first saw you in the cafeteria that day, I thought that even if I were out, I wouldn’t ever be able to have you. You’re so hot, Even. So, so good looking. So out of my league.” Isak murmured as he stroked a stray hair out of Even’s face. It was a true story, and Isak couldn’t help but feel offended when Even burst into laughter. 

“What?” Isak asks mockingly exasperated, pausing his movements.

“It’s just,” Even begins, letting out one last chuckle before he calms down. “That reminds me of what Ellie said to me earlier. About you. She told me that’s why she wouldn’t play with you, because you’re ‘too pretty’ and her mum told her she’s not allowed to play with the pretty things in their house. I’m assuming her mum meant, like, their art work or china or something though.”

Isak huffed out a laugh. So that was why she had always been so reluctant to play with him, always bounding over to Even first. 

“Seriously?”

“Yeah baby. She’s right, too. You’re fucking gorgeous.” Even kissed all around Isak’s face several more times before pulling him into his chest, letting out a deep and content breath.

“I was jealous, you know.” Isak whispers.

“I know you were baby. You never ever have to be jealous ever, okay? I’m yours and only yours.”

Isak was Even’s, and Even was Isak’s. 

He didn’t feel so jealous anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading please let me know what you think!!! 
> 
> you can also send me prompts/messages/literally anything on tumblr if you'd like to!!!! <3
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr!](https://prettyisak.tumblr.com/)


End file.
